codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Around the Clock
Around the Clock is the 7th episode of season 6 and the 137th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Aelita in the forest in solitary strolling, listening the noises around the forest and she escaping of the wolves possessed by X.A.N.A. did the Hermitage. Then she finds her mother , gathering again and suddenly behind Aelita appears another wolf that transforms in with a gun in her hand and kills Anthea like revenge. Aelita awakes in her room like another nightmare continues and she cannot follow bearing so much stress. To the following morning, the Lyoko-Warriors are eating breakfast listening the rumours that Evan found the gun in the class. Then they think that Odd said the truth. Aelita finishes quickly the breakfast; William does a sarcastic tone to Aelita that she will finish like Odd offending him a bit. Aelita decides to return again to the Hermitage to go back to visit it because she feels a bit distanced with her parents after X.A.N.A.'s matter. It goes to the entrance and finds Anthea gathering again, and says that she have a lot of that speak and they seat in the sofa. There aren't classes because it's weekend, Taelia approaches to the Lyoko-Warriors because he wants to speak with Aelita but they deny to listen her afterwards what she has done. She says them that it's very important and Aelita has to know something on the video. Jeremy swallows saliva after listening the word "Video" and the Lyoko-Warriors notice that Jeremy unseen something and he no longer can follow hiding it, and teachs them his laptop in front of the Lyoko-Warriors with the archive of video copied of the device USB. The Lyoko-Warriors begin to react when seeing the video and Yumi says him to Jeremy that he has to say it immediately to Aelita. While in the Hermitage, Anthea explains him on "her disappearance" that they were the men in black the one who want "protect" her. Aelita observes with discretion to the window with a car far and Anthea delivers him the just CD when the smartphone sounds in his pocket. But she ignores the call and she goes to the factory. Anthea transforms in a spectre without body and the car also disappears putting by the grid of the living room without knowing that it was really X.A.N.A. disguised. To the cape of a pair minutes afterwards, she arrives to the room of the laboratory and inserts the CD in the supercomputer, but results that it was a cheat created by X.A.N.A. The monitor shows a countdown of 6 hours but the tower is activated in the Ice Sector. Jeremy, except the Lyoko-Warriors with Taelia, goes to the factory and thinks that Aelita is still in the factory, when he receives a call and explains him that X.A.N.A. passes off as Anthea and has put a powerful virus that will explode the factory in six hours but owed by the acceleration that remains will be some three hours. Aelita programs the virtualization to the ice sector and drop to the scanner room. In the meantime, the Lyoko-Warriors are in the playground gathered secretly with Taelia to explain more on the video that no only worked for the men in black, and reveals that her legal tutor is Michael Korés that he was murdered in the bridge of the Seine River. Ulrich asks her as she knew him and Taelia is still in silence because it doesn't want to follow with all the sincerity. Jeremy arrives to the laboratory, and seats in front of the supercomputer treating to detain the countdown and he can't expel the CD as if it was blocked, and says him to Aelita that the tower is 40 metres far and he virtualizes a vehicle (the Overbike) to go directly to the tower. Then appear more than 200 Hornets shooting with several lasers to Aelita, and she quickly avoids them and accelerates the propulsion of the Overbike at full speed. By the oversight of Jeremy, the countdown is modified by the activity of his pulsation of the keyboard leaving to 21 minutes, the wires in the floor and of the ceiling begin to go out sparks; the elevator goes in in a bad operation, but is not the moment of not losing the time. Jeremy says her that he wasn't sincere with her and explains her on the video that left in the room of Ulrich went directed for her. Aelita angers because Jeremy has hid him the truth and finally arrives to the tower activated going in and deactivates it, putting the hand in the terminal with the Code: Lyoko. The countdown is deactivated and the electrical sparks have disappeared going back to the normality. Jeremy takes out the CD destroying it in pieces. To the cape of a while later, Aelita is in Jeremy's room alone with Jeremy teaching the video repaired in his laptop. The first video repaired shows the kidnapping of Anthea where assault in the Hermitage, being loomed with a gun in the head. The man asks him to Anthea where are the documents, the briefcase and the device USB but she denies to know it without knowing that the video is recording in a wall in front of the living room. The man gives him a slap to Anthea and goes back her to ask where is Franz Hopper and she still continuous denying, but in her effort to escape she is captured putting her to the car, saying that she will have a work and the video finishes. But suddenly Jeremy receives another anonymous email with a video attach during the day of the murder of Michael and teachs it to the Lyoko-Warriors. The recently received video by the anonymous post goes out the men in black in the place of the bridge in front of the entrance of the factory, Michael Korés and… Taelia! with a gun aiming Michael Korés the day of his death, but she is unable to kill to a human being. The hooded man holds him to the arm taking the gun aiming still to Michael asking if it has explained something to the Lyoko-Warriors and he answers no. Then he shoots him twice to Michael and he falls to the river floating his body. The hooded man removes the hood and reveals that she was Anthea Hopper, like the murderer forced under the order of the men in black to protect Franz, Taelia and the Lyoko-Warriors included Aelita. She is crying by what did the men to her mother, and goes in search of Taelia in her room. But there, she no longer is when Mr. Delmas appears and he says her that Taelia left Kadic 20 minutes ago with an alive relative to name of Thane Raphope to carry her to another school. The Lyoko-Warriors arrive to Taelia's room. Jeremy says Aelita that he feels it a lot for having her hid and that was asked by Franz in the hospital, and he reveals that the legal tutor of Taelia is Michael. To the cape of the afternoon, Taelia goes into the limousine in front of the person where is Anthea Hopper still alive, and says her that there isn't at all that concern of the all and that will be to save but no to the Lyoko-Warriors still, with a danger that threatens. Gallery Episode137.jpg|The countdown starts after executing the virus on the CD. es:A contrarreloj fr:À contre-la-montre Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes